


A time and a place for everything

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious





	A time and a place for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuesday/gifts).



t wasn’t the right time. Of all the things Castiel needed, this was not on the list. There might never be a right time for this. Cas was hurt, tired, hungry, lost - so lost - and what he really needed was sleep and food and time.

But Cas was here. And alive. And Dean found he couldn’t let go. When he’s show up on the bunker’s doorstep, barely able to stand, Dean had grabbed him, just to keep him upright. But now they were sitting on the closest couch and Dean still had his arms around Cas and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let go this time. No he knew it, he was done letting Cas go. He was going to stay here, with them, where it was safe.

Cas’s head was pressed into Dean’s shoulder, his arm gripping tight to Dean’s hip, anchoring himself to Dean’s body. Dean could feel the heat of him, and tremors shuddering down his body. He could Cas’s mouth moving against his chest, and could just barely make out what Cas was saying.

Softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Dean. So sorry.” Repeating it over and over.

Fuck that. Dean wasn’t having it. There had been enough atonement in all their lives. Enough repenting for their choice of sins. Between him and Sam and Cas, their sorries could deafen the universe. They’d been lied to, manipulated and screwed with since birth. Fuck heaven, hell, and every one else. No one else he loved was going to sacrifice their lives for those bastards. Whoever the bastards of the day were.

Dean swept his hands through Cas’s hair. It was greasy and matted with dirt. That’s when it really hit him in his bones. Cas was human now, all the way. Dean inhaled sharply, and before he could think, tilted down and kissed the top of Cas’ head. “Sh. No, Cas. No. It’s okay.” Dean could feel Cas’s quick headshake, denying Dean’s words. “No, Dean. It’s not.”

Somewhere inside Dean, a dam broke and he was done holding back. He kissed Cas’s head, forehead, smoothed his fingers over Cas’s cheekbones, wiping away the tears, shushing him and comforting him like he had done so many times for Sammy. “It’s okay, Cas. It’s going to be okay.” And then he bent down, kissing the tears off Cas’s face as he clutched tighter.

Cas gave one deep shuddering inhale and tilted his face up, slid his hand up the side of Dean’s head and pulled Dean into him. Dean groaned into Cas’s mouth as Cas opened under him, pulling Dean close, closer.

Dean reached down, grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled Cas onto his lap without breaking the kiss. And it was all right. Right time, right place, right person.


End file.
